


A Sucker For Happy Ending

by Gul099



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Mob, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Big Gay Mobsters, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, How Do I Tag, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Relationship(s), Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Recovery, Steve Rogers Feels, Tags May Change, Tell me if I need to add a tag, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-03-29 10:56:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13925697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gul099/pseuds/Gul099
Summary: “I’m so so…sorry Mr. Bar…..Barnes, please it wa…..was an acc…accident. I’m sorry, so sorry. I didn’t mean for it to happen. I w..was walking and then..” Steve is shaking with fear, pieces of vase are scattered around him, and head hung as low as possible. Bucky walked closer to Steve, arms stretched, he hugged Steve, the move shocked him to the point he stopped crying.****Steve had let the cold water drenched his body, how he wished the cold water can wash his pain away to the drain. Steve didn’t lingered long in his thought, he has to shower as fast as possible, not letting precious water go to waste on someone like him. He got dressed quickly too, not wanting to made him waited longer. He wore loose and baggy clothes. He slumped his way to the door, but before he was close to the door it swung open. Bucky—no, Mr. Barnes stand behind the opened door, with a gleaming smile, how Steve wished he can trust that smile; but in the end it’ll change, they all do.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to ChristieLily for reviewing this chapter, check him/her/them out :)  
> Again if there are mistakes i missed, feel free to comment.

“I’m so so…sorry Mr. Bar…..Barnes, please it wa…..is an acc…accident. I’m sorry, so sorry. I didn’t mean for it to happen. I w…was walking and then..” Steve is shaking with fear, pieces of the vase are scattered around him, and head hung as low as possible. Bucky walked closer to Steve, arms stretch, he hugs Steve, the move shocks him to the point he stops crying.

“Shush Steve its ok, I’m not mad, I know you didn’t meant it” Bucky’s words of reassurance flow like a broken dam, and so does Steve’s tears. Those tears stain Bucky’s expensive shirt, but who cares. They slide to the ground, pushed away the pieces of the vase, even though it cuts Bucky’s pants. He pulls the little man closer to his chest; the tears pierce through his skin into his heart. Bucky put one hand on that blond hair and another on his back. Bucky whispers a song he used to calm Steve down.

 

_‘May your dreams bring you peace in the darkness_

_May you always rise over the rain_

_May the light from above always lead you to love_

_May you stay in the arms of the angels_

_May you always be brave in the shadows_

_Till the sun shines upon you again_

_Hear this prayer in my heart_

_And will ne'er be apart_

_May you stay in the arms of the angels’_

 

*****

 

Bucky is closing the door of Steve’s room when Clint says to him. “How’s the poor guy?”

“He is getting better, I think, just cry himself to sleep; any word from Coulson?” Bucky asks as they walk to the main part of the mansion.

“Yes, but it’s not much. His name is Steve Rogers, he’s 28 years old and he lives in Brooklyn. There is no record of him, no crime record, no arrest report, not even as little as DUI or illegal parking; he is not even in the missing person list. The only official document we have on him is his driving license, which expired 10 years ago; further information is listed here” Clint gave Bucky a thin folder.

“What about Tony?” Bucky asks again while reading the file.

“This is where it gets interesting; Steve is linked to someone we all know,-” at the sound of that name Bucky froze, dead in his track. Clint stops in front of Bucky and turn around.

“No, it isn’t consent, it is an abusive one, as far as we can tell” they start walking again.

“Bruce also finishes with the health report; this is the reason why I said that. He said that Steve have so many DNA, from dried cum to pubic hair. From the looks of it, there are signs of force intrusion, which means rape; fortunately there are no signs that Steve has any STDs. There are also many blunt force traumas in his head and body, concussion, bruises and shits like that. He also has some indication that he is malnourish; you can ask Bruce for the full report. In my opinion Steve is nothing more than a pole to beat and a hole to fuck, for him and his friends anyway”.

It is clear that Bucky is trying his best to not burn the earth to the ground. With anger clearly in his eyes, he tries his best to speak in his rage filled voice. “What about the man that is brought here, Tasha made him speak yet?”

“Unfortunately no” Clint said regretfully.

“Good, tell Wanda to meet me at the cell. I want to ask him myself” Bucky said as he walked leaving Clint alone. “Buy some shit for boyfriend in the police force; he has done a good job. I’ll give you the money”

“Phil and I are married, you know”, Clint shouted

“Not legally though”, Bucky spoke back

“Fuck you, Boss”, Bucky heard Clint said that, although it is in a much more silent tone.

But Bucky paid no mind for it, because he has someone to beat the fuck out of. A sly grin paints Bucky’s face.

                                                         

*****

Steve jerk awake when his nightmare decided to slip in his sleep. He sat on the bed, hugging his legs to his chest. Sweats made his hair damp against his forehead, while tears dance on his cheeks. Steve doesn’t know how long he cried, or how loud he screamed; until there is a knock on the door. Steve tries his best to wipe his tears, he is afraid that Mr. Barnes will see him like this; he always hated him cried. _‘Hated when you cried, all whippy and shit. Take it like a man, although you’re not one to begin with’_

“Hey, can I come in?” Mr. Barnes asks from behind the door, but Steve just stayed quiet.

Mr. Barnes slowly opened the door, his head perked over the door; he asks again, “Can I come in?”

Steve nodded sluggishly, Mr. Barnes walked slowly, letting Steve to react to his approach. Mr. Barnes sat on the edge of the bed, “Hey, what’s wrong?”  Steve stayed silent. “I’m going to come closer okay, if it goes to much, speak up, I don’t want to scare you” Mr. Barnes moved slowly and keeping his body language open. Mr. Barnes is now sitting next to a curled up Steve; Mr. Barnes starts to put his hands around Steve, slowly yet steadily; as if waiting for Steve’s response. Mr. Barnes rests Steve’s head on his chest, with a soothing tone he spoke, “Hey there little guy, what happen? A nightmare? Someone scared you?”.

Steve somehow manages to tear up again. He tries his best not to spill his waterworks oh Mr. Barnes’ clothes, but it failed. Choked up by his own sadness he tries to speak, “I’m s…..so….so…sorry Mr. Ba….rnes for wa….waking….you up. Please don’t hurt me; I’ll be a good boy. Plea….” The rest of Steve’s words are muffled by his sobs.

Mr. Barnes ran his hands on Steve’s back, trying to calm him down. “Hey, hey, hey, hey; No one is going hurt you, I promise. No one is going to harm you; I’ll keep you safe”.

Mr. Barnes showers Steve with endearing and calming words, and so Steve fell asleep on Mr. Barnes’ arm, with his head rests nicely against Mr. Barnes’ beating heart. Mr. Barnes smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is called "Lullaby for a Soldier" by Maggie Siff


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is not beta. Please feel free to point out where i did wrong

Steve had let the cold water drenched his body, how he wished the cold water can be his pain away to the drain. Steve didn’t linger long in his thought; he has to shower as fast as possible, not letting precious water go to waste on someone like him. He got dressed quickly too, not wanting to make him wait longer. He wore loose and baggy clothes. He slumped his way to the door, but before he is close to the door it swung open. Bucky—no, Mr. Barnes stands behind the opened door, with a gleaming smile, how Steve wished he can trust that smile; but in the end it’ll change, they all do.

“Good morning, how did you sleep last night?” Mr. Barnes asks, waiting for Steve’s answer as well as Steve to leave the room. They walked through the mansion to the dining room so they can eat breakfast. Steve still waited for Mr. Barnes’ permissions to enter the room and to sit on the chair, even though Mr. Barnes already said he didn’t have to but Steve still did, better to be safe than sorry. Steve ate the soup that is given to him; he tries his best to push down all of it; not adjusted to eating that much food yet, even though it’s mostly water. But he did it nonetheless, not wanting to upset Mr. Barnes, not wanting be punished by Mr. Barnes.

“Hey, I have things to do, but I’ll be back in the evening and I was thinking maybe we can walk through the garden, maybe see the sunset? What do you think?” Mr. Barnes said with a smile in his face. Those piercing brown eyes made Steve weak; Steve stayed silent.

Steve hated these kinds of questions; he didn’t know what to answer, whether to say yes or to say no, whether to agree or to disagree, whether to believe that he had the freedom of choice or whether it is all an illusion. Steve must have let his face shifted, showing his emotion, which he isn’t supposed to. Mr. Barnes’ furrowed his eyebrows and gave a worried look. “Hey there, is everything all right? Are you feeling fine?”

Steve is caught off guard when Mr. Barnes asks him those questions, but Steve stayed quiet simply because he didn’t want to displease Mr. Barnes with his answer. Mr. Barnes sighed and said with almost with a disappointed tone “Well, if you don’t want to, it’s no problem”.

Steve somehow lowered his head even lower than ever possible. Steve’s thought is running wild on ways Mr. Barnes are going to punish him.

 

*****

 

Even though it’s only a few hours it felt like a few agonizing, torturing, and slow centuries to Bucky. Steve is all he can think about all the time he is out. Now he is on his way home, but unfortunately the traffic didn’t seem to take note that he is in a hurry; he practically crawled his way through traffic. He dashed to the front door as soon as the car pulls over in the driveway. He slowed himself before he entered, adjusted his clothes and regulated his breath to gain his composure. When he opened the door, he saw his little Stevie waits a few feet away with his head hung low. Bucky walked closer to him.

“Wel….welcome ba…ba..back Mr. Barnes” Steve greeted Bucky with his head bowed and shifted on his feet

“Hey there, did you wait for me?” Bucky asks. Steve nodded

“I’m touch; by the way, this morning I promised you that we will walk around the garden, do you still want to go?” Bucky asks with his hand rests on Steve’s shoulder, trying to calm him down. Steve nodded once again; Bucky than lead the both of them to the garden.

The garden is beautiful, with the many types of flower bloomed and many trees sprouted. Bucky walked in front of Steve, but once they entered the garden Bucky let Steve walk beside him. But as they walked, Steve is slowly walking in fronts Bucky, even though it’s only three steps ahead and still hesitant. Bucky smiles in his heart when his little prince starts to open up. Bucky raised his head to see the sky; it is stunning with the purple, orange, and red blend together. Steve turned around and made eye contact with Bucky, those ocean blue eyes are more stunning than the sky can ever be. Even though it is only for a few seconds before Steve broke it. Steve starts to shift on his feet and opened and closed his mouth as if trying to say something.

“What it is? Do you want to say something?” Bucky asks as he walked closer. But Steve’s behaviors still goes on, worse than before even.

“Hey, hey; it’s okay, it’s okay; take your time” Bucky ran his hand on Steve’s shoulder

After a while Steve’s head looked up as fast as it is lowered again, and in he whispered. “The garden is beautiful”. Bucky smiles at Steve’s responses, it’s a sign that Steve’s wall starts to soften up.

“Thank you, I design this garden myself. Why don’t we sit over there and watch the sunset”. So they sat under a tree while they watched the sun sets, and without realizing it Steve rests his head on Bucky’s arm; but after two seconds Steve realized it and retracted back.

 

*****

 

As time passed, Steve’s wall chipped away bit by bit. He has able to speak without am asked to, although it’s only yes and no, and it’ll take a while before Steve actually said it; it’s progress nonetheless. Now they are eating breakfast; food also a progress, he starts to eat more than one bite. They ate in silence until Mr. Barnes decided to break it. “Hey, so I’m going to work later, and I may come home a little later than usual, maybe I’ll I even come home tomorrow; just keep yourself entertain while I’m gone”

Mr. Barnes and Steve stand at the front door. Mr. Barnes straightened his suit one more time, projecting ‘don’t fuck with me’ vibe which made him more handsome. Mr. Barnes patted Steve’s hair, “Remember, I may come home later than usual, so you don’t have to worry about me”. Before Mr. Barnes walked out of the door, Steve tugged Mr. Barnes’ sleeve which made him stop walking. “What’ wrong doll, do you need something?”

Steve gathered up all of his courage, “Ja…. James. Co…..come ho…. home safe, please”. Even though it’s only a whisper, James heard it loud and clear, “Thank you Steve, for calling me James, and I promise I’ll come home safe and sound”. James pulls Steve’s head up by the chin and kissed his forehead, stared at those ocean eyes for seconds that felt like a lifetime before heading to the door and leaving his home behind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is not beta. Please feel free to point out where i did wrong

_Steve sat inside of his Brooklyn apartment, even though it is small, cramped and a bit on the old side, but it is home. Only a few days ago they moved in so there were some boxes lying around; plastic still covered some of the furniture, even though there is not much to begin with. Steve wondered his luck every day, how lucky he was to finally move in with his boyfriend, Brock. They only dated for a few months but moving in felt like it was the best thing to do. They met when Steve wasn’t paying attention where he was walking when he bumped into Brock, and they grabbed a drink, and they eventually starts dating, just like in the movies. Steve was an aspiring artist, done freelance here and there while taking classes in the community collage while Brock was a bodyguard of sort, he never really talked about his job often, he said it was a contract thing so Steve didn’t ask what he didn’t told._

_Steve made dinner for himself and Brock; since Brock came home late Steve ate his portion while put Brock’s in the fridge so he can heat it up later. Steve is wrapping up Brock’s dinner in plastic wrap when a breeze of warm breath blow at his neck, Steve spun to Brock’s chest and hug._

_“What are you doing here?” Steve is confused_

_“Can’t a guy just go home early to see his boyfriend?”, Brock then pulls Steve into a passionate kiss. They stayed like that for a few minute before gasping for air; they still had their forehead touched against each other’s, laughter and smiles filled their faces. “Do you want to eat? I just wrap your dinner for you”_

_“No, I just ate hotdog on the way here” Brock dragged him to the cramped living room. “Would you have this dance with me?” Brock asks, Steve agreed and they danced; mingled between the boxes and lack of furniture. Steve wandered how he got so lucky; someone like Brock, a masculine, muscled, handsome hunk would fall in love with a fragile, skinny, and unattractive guy like Steve. They danced to a song mumbled by Brock’s mouth; snow starts to fall as seen from the window, love filled the air, they are on each other’s embrace. It is perfect, just like in the movies._

 

*****

 

Steve stayed in his room after James left for a few hours, laid on the floor, stared blankly at the ceiling. He is brought back to reality when there is a knocked on the door. He wanted to just lay there and did nothing, but the knocks are more persistent; Steve lazily opened the door. There is a young boy standing beyond the doorway. The boy is surprised and said, “Hello, good afternoon, my name is Peter Parker; you can call me Peter; Boss said that I have to accompany you while he’s gone. Anything you need, you can tell me”. The boy is enthusiastic and seemed too pure and innocent to be associated with someone as bad as James. Steve felt at ease with him; Steve went out of his room.

“Hey, I’m sorry if I came off too friendly” Peter’s voice shook with sadness as if he did something wrong. Steve smiles in his heart; he tries his best to comfort him, “No prob…problem Pete….Peter”. Peter’s smile blossomed back, “How about we eat lunch and then we do something fun? What do you say?”

Peter took Steve’s hand and dragged him into the dining room, Peter dragged him in a playful manner; Steve liked it, very much. They sat together, then the waiter put a serving of food in front of them; they ate cream soup; somehow Steve manages to eat most of it, Peter finished it and then asks for a dessert, a cheesecake; he offered Steve for a bit but he refused. “What do you want to do now?”

Steve just stayed silent, not knowing what to answer. He is sure Peter is not as a big of a threat as James, but still considered him to be hostile. So they walked aimlessly into the mansion. But after a few minutes Peter grew bored and decided to take matters into his own hands. “I have an idea, why don’t we go to the lounge area; there are so many games you can play there” and again without waiting an answer from Steve he hauled Steve to the lounge room.

What Peter forgot is that members of the mob used the lounge area too, not that often, but it happened from time to time, today is one of those times. When Peter opened the door all of the color from Steve’s face drained as fast as his fear grew. The room is big and there are so many arcade machines surrounding its wall, at one of the walls there is this big cupboard filled with what Steve thought board games. There were four people inside the room, a dirty blond haired man playing darts, a guy and a girl playing chess on the carpet, and a black man playing a plane shooting game at one of the machines. They stopped what they are doing except for the black man and focused their attention on Peter and Steve. The girl stood up and approached Peter and Steve, “Hey there, my name is Wanda and that’s Pietro” she said it before the silver haired guy stood up and walked to them.

“Like she said, the name’s Pietro, we’re twins. That guy, the one with the dart is Clint; the guy who seemed to be playing that stupid plane flying game is Sam. Clint, Sam, come and introduce yourself”, Pietro shouted at them, Clint walked to them while Sam still ignored them. “Hey there the name’s Clint, Clint Barton. How are you doin’ after what-“, “FUCK!” Clint’s words are cut off by a shout from the dark skinned man; he jumped away from the machine and strode to the door, as he walked out of the room he gave Steve a nod and said, “Hey kiddo, the name’s Sam”. And with that the room fell quiet.

“We already told you our name, why don’t you told us your name?” Wanda asks nicely.

“Na….name? My na…name is…” Steve’s words trailed out and he stayed silence.

“Since there are four of us why don’t we play poker?”  Peter said, he filled in before the awkwardness can

And so they did. Steve knew how to play poker; he is considered the best in his previous life, well at least in his opinion anyway; he is always good at being passive and hid his emotion quite well, even before his whole life turned upside down. But for their pleasure he let them win the first couple of rounds, but Wanda soon to pick up that he isn’t serious and called him out.

“Hey, come on man, play seriously this time, and don’t purposely lose to make Pietro happy” they laughed, even Steve, even if it is only a few smiles, even if it is for a moment.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is not beta. Please feel free to point out where i did wrong  
> Don't forget to comment and kudos are welcome

Bucky arrived at 2 am in the morning, although Natasha argued that he should have stayed at a nearby hotel and went home the next day, but Bucky needed to see his Steve. He walked through the corridors that led him to Steve’s room, but he heard the piano being played in his library, he peeked inside. He saw Steve playing the piano, his finger dances on the black and white tiles, and his melody serenaded the darkness of the night. He lingered by the door listening to Steve’s refrain, but without realizing it Bucky already stood near Steve and said, “ _Sunshine Becomes You_ , if I’m not wrong. I never thought you can play a piano” and with that Steve stopped playing and jumped away from the piano as if it was in fire.

“Mr. Barnes, Ja..mes, I’m so sorry, I can’t sleep so I explore the mansion, then I see that the door is open, then there is a piano-“ Steve’s words are cut off by his own muffled cry.

Bucky approaches him, circling his hand around Steve’s weeping body, “I’m sorry James sir, please don’t punish me, please I’ll be good the next time sir, I promise, please, please sir, I’ll be good”, Bucky’s heart broke more than it has.

“Hey, hey, hey, hey, no one is going to punish you, you did nothing wrong, you did nothing wrong, sweetheart” Bucky showers Steve with words of endearment and praise, he slowly dragged Steve into one of the nearby couch and sat him on his lap, Steve still cried while Bucky tries his best to stop those tears. They sat like that for some time, when Steve stopped crying Bucky spoke, as soft as he possibly can, “That was _Sunshine Becomes You_ ; it is a hard piece to master let alone remember. Besides piano, what else did you do for fun?”

Steve waited for a bit before answering, “used to draw, with paint, digitally as well, but my favorite is charcoal”, his tone is as low as his head are bowed.

“Really, I have to see your drawing some time, besides that what else?”

“He used to say I was a good cook, but then he cha-“ Steve’s dam of tears broke yet again, so Bucky sang him a lullaby, Steve cried himself to sleep, and Bucky couldn’t ask for a better welcome, before he fell asleep he planned to spoil Steve when they woke up. With Steve’s head rests on Bucky’s chest and Steve’s heart inside Bucky’s embrace; it is a perfect night to say the least.

 

*****

 

Bucky is the first one that woke up, he looked down and saw Steve on his chest, in his arms. Steve’s body glistened in the morning sun. Bucky ran his hand on Steve’s back, trying to wake him as gently as possible; no matter how Bucky wanted this to last they still had to have breakfast.

“Darling, please wake up, darling come on we need to eat breakfast then we can sleep as long as you like”, Bucky kept doing that until Steve mumbled, “Just a few more minutes”

Bucky chuckled and somehow that made Steve tensed, Bucky felt it and did his best to ease it. By the expression that appeared on Steve’s face, there is something he wanted to say but didn’t have the courage to. “Hey there, is there something you wanted to say, honey?”

Steve didn’t make eye contact with Bucky when he said, “Bucky, sir”, Steve paused for a moment, waiting for Bucky’s response, then he continued “my name is Steve, Steve Rogers. I already know your name for as long as I’ve been here, and you didn’t know mine, it seems fair that you should know”

Bucky couldn’t believe his luck; he hugged Steve tightly, “Thank you for trusting me,” he kissed the Steve’s head, it made Steve blush. “And please don’t call me sir okay”

Bucky leads Steve’s smiling face to the dining room, somehow the weather seemed perfect. Bucky is proud of Steve, now he has finished his appetizer and ate half of his entrée; a major change from only eating one or two bites. Steve had his hand reach to Bucky, and so they held hands as they ate. Bucky had something in mind. “What do you say if I take you with me for the day?”

Steve nodded his head in excitement.

 

*****

 

Steve looked in awe through the car window, it made Bucky happy. They stopped near a dark alley; Bucky can clearly see the dread in Steve’s face, Bucky realized that things like this may have a terrible memory in Steve’s mind, he need to eased Steve down, “Steve darling, I will not leave you alone ever, I will protect you as long as live okay”, he stoked Steve’s spine. It seemed like Steve’s tense has calmed down.

They walked into Bucky’s “office”, Steve is inclined to stay outside at first, but Bucky’s warm smile shed all his doubt away. Steve entered the room, it gave an intimidating vibe yet Bucky’s presences made it more of a protecting feeling, Steve loved it.

 “If you want you can sit on that couch while I work for a bit and maybe we can get something to eat, then we can do anything you want. How about that?”

Steve ran into Bucky, jumped onto him, hung his arms around Bucky’s neck, and kissed him; the move shocked Bucky, he pushed away from Steve’s hug, enough to make a gap between them. Steve face change, from pure joy to sheer dread; Bucky realized what he just did and as fast as he pushed him away he pulls him back.

“I’m so sorry Steve, I am just shocked, nothing more, nothing less. I never thought you would ever-, forgive me, Steve”, Bucky wiped the tears that dripped on Steve’s cheek and kissed him more deeply. The moment lasts so long yet so fast. They broke the kiss to let in some air in their lungs; Bucky chuckled at the way Steve has to stand on his tippy toes in order to be able to kiss him. Bucky pulls Steve closer than ever before, but as if the world isn’t annoying enough, the door is opened and a gasp is heard.

“Oh my fucking god Boss, leave the affection in closed door”, the sound broke them. Steve turned around to saw who it is, still in Bucky’s hug. It is a blonde haired man with black glasses and black tactical suit.

“It is closed before you barge in Barton”, said Bucky with an amused and irritated tone.

“You know what, I’m just gonna go for a moment while you sort thing out, m’kay”, Clint leaved while slamming the door.

Bucky let out a sigh and had his eyes focused on Steve, “Here, I got some sketch book and pencils you can use while I went about my business, there is water in that cabinet and some snacks with candies too. If you need anything, feel free to tell me. Right now I gotta go”, he said before handed Steve a charcoal drawing pencil set with a sketchbook under it, he gave Steve a quick kiss on the forehead then head out of the room.

Steve laid his back on the leather couch; it is so fluffy Steve felt he can sink inside. It is then he realized that the charcoal set is one of the best and most expensive. Steve is happy to see the gesture, and determined to make one hell of a drawing for Bucky.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is not beta. Please feel free to point out where i did wrong  
> Don't forget to comment and kudos are welcome

_Steve wanted to prepare yet another dinner, he decided to make some fried chicken and mac and cheese with minced bacon. When he opened the small pantry in the corner of the kitchen he saw that he didn’t had neither any cheese, nor chicken in the freezer. Steve took his jacket, beanie and his shopping bag to the grocery store near his apartment; he also wanted to buy some other groceries for the month. They weren’t rich enough to eat meat every day, but it has been a long time since they eat one, Steve thought it is time to eat, even though its chicken and bacon, besides Steve had a new recipe he would like to try._

_Steve walked to the grocery store but sadly it was closed, Steve sighed in annoyance. Now he had to walk 6 blocks in the opposite direction. Despite it Steve still walked to the other grocery store, but of course the road is block, so Steve had to walk around the block. In his tired state he entered the grocery store, bought couple of things, and then went straight home. He cooked the food, put some in the fridge for Brock later, and then fell asleep on the couch._

_The thunder clap woke Steve up, groggily he walked to the kitchen to drank some water; he is still dazed when he saw that he didn’t had enough instant coffee to made a batch in the morning for Brock. He groaned as he took his coat and hat, he wondered where the umbrella had gone; maybe Brock took it with him. He walked to the nearest 24-hours convenience store, when he walked the rain starts to pour down. With one hand clutched on the paper bag containing three jar of instant coffee and one hand clenched his coat. Down one alley Steve heard what he thought a scream, so he went into the alley to investigate. What he saw in the alley made his scream, but alas it is muffled by the rain and thunder._

 

*****

 

Steve only finished half of his drawing when Bucky came back.

“Hello, hello, hello my Stevie, what’cha drawing there?” Bucky plopped down beside Steve, which made Steve jumped a little bit.

“It’s not done yet” Steve said sheepishly, “besides it’s not that good”

“Come on Stevie, don’t bring yourself down like that, I’m sure it’s perfect. So can you show me, please”, Bucky asks Steve again, now with puppy eyes.

“Fine, but don’t complain when you’re blind because how bad my drawing is”, Steve showed Bucky his drawing.

It is rows of building, skyscrapers, and the sky; but there is something hidden between the charcoal streaks. Bucky held it to the light, when it cascaded over the drawing Bucky can see what appeared to be his face in the shadow of the gray.

Bucky kissed Steve in excitement, deeply in love with the skinny, blond haired, blue eyed guy, with all of his flaws. After he kissed him, he tickled him, until laughter filled the room.

“Buck, stop it, stoop it, please”, Bucky is reluctant to stopped until Steve is cried tears of misery. “Please stop”

Bucky held Steve close to his chest, “I’m sorry Steve”. Bucky let Steve sob for a while before he asks, “do you have anything in mind for lunch?”

Steve lifted his head and shook his head no.

“How about we go to Hedone, my favorite place?” Bucky asks. Steve just nodded.

 

*****

 

“Welcome back, Mr. Barnes. The usual seat I assumed”. A nice waiter greeted them and then led them to a seat near the window, but it is tucked away near the back so they had some privacy. He gave them menus, “I’ll be back for you in a moment”.

When Steve saw the prices for the food he is shocked, it is expensive. He shifted between the menu and Bucky over and over again. “Umm Buck, is there a price range to what I can eat?”

It dawned to Bucky that Steve may not have these privileges before. Once again, tears banged in Bucky’s eyes, he promised to himself right there to never let Steve suffer. “You don’t have one, order anything you want”, Bucky said it while stroke Steve’s cheek then turns his attention to the menu.

The waiter came back but Bucky can still saw Steve’s nervousness. “What do you like to order?”

Steve changed his glances to Bucky, to the waiter, to the menu, and to Bucky again, repeatedly for a few agonizing seconds. “We’ll take whatever the chef suggest for each course”, Bucky said as he gave both his and Steve’s menus to the waiter. Before he went back, he asks both of them if there is any dietary restriction or preference that the chef needed to know about. Bucky answered that he can’t eat spicy food, Steve said nothing.

The appetizer arrived for both of them at the same time. The waiter put down the covered tray before revealing them, in Steve’s tray there is a small bowl of sort of sauce with shrimps hung on the edges of the bowl, while Bucky is served a type of salad, yet it is too watery. Steve dipped one of the shrimp into the sauce and put it in his mouth. It is delicious, the shrimp is fresh, the sauce is sweet and salty with a hint of sourness to it, and both aspects complemented each other. Steve is trapped in his own paradise that he almost forgot about Bucky, who ate a bowl of salad across.

“Buck, ummm, do….do you want to try some?” Steve offered his food to Bucky.

Bucky lifts his head from his bowl, with a strand of lettuce hung at the edge of his mouth. Without realizing it Steve let out a laugh, a genuine one in such a long time. His laugh, made Bucky laugh, and that made the lettuce fell to the table. There is a pause, both of them looked at the lettuce and starts to laugh again. After they laugher subsided their hands touched each other’s, the touch turned into a hold and the hold turned tighter; their faces inched closer and closer that it turned into a kiss. They finished their appetizer and change it into their entrée; Steve is served something he didn’t know the name, but Steve sure it is pasta; the taste is delicious and unique. Bucky’s food is sure as hell is steak. Before the waiter left their table, he asks if their desserts wanted to be served in the middle of the meal, or as soon as they finished their entrée or put on hold so they can eat the dessert a few minutes after their entrée. Bucky paused for a moment, waited for Steve’s response; when Steve hasn’t spoken Bucky spoke for him, “Why don’t we think about the dessert later”

Bucky filled the silence as they ate, “So, can you tell me anything about yourself?” Bucky put a piece of steak in his mouth.

Steve unconsciously told Bucky a story that technically didn’t answer the question, “My mom used to buy me these little toy figurines, I used to play with them at the top of our apartment building. Made story of my own, but mom fell sick and can’t afford the luxury of toys anymore, so I made my own, using cereal cardboard boxes I made figurines, I imagine they are the people running around the street. For a long time it is all I can do to numb the pain of my burning past”

Bucky let Steve walked down memory lane; but the thought of his Steve in hardship made Bucky’s stomach clench in sadness. All he can do is too made sure that his Steve’s future is better.

 

*****

 

Unfortunately after they ate lunch some situation arose, apparently some journalist that know some secret about Bucky decided to threaten him on exposing it to the world. They are in the car; Steve can clearly see Bucky’s nervousness and uneasiness. Steve caresses Bucky’s hand with his own in order to ease Bucky’s mind. Clint and Natasha are already in position. This so called journalist wanted to speak to Bucky eye to eye.

They arrived at an alley, the place she choose to meet up, Bucky knows that Clint is on top of one of this skyscrapers with his sniper rifle or bow and arrow ready, while Natasha is lurking between the shadow. Bucky told Steve to wait in the car, he can’t forgive himself if this was a trap and Steve got caught in it. Bucky walked into the alley, after a few feet a woman wearing a brown trench coat with a pin up styled hair turned around to greet Bucky.

“Mr. Barnes, good afternoon, I hope I’m not bothering you or anything”, the woman greeted Bucky with a warm but cold tone at the same time.

“Cut to the chase, what do you want? Money? Power?”, Bucky didn’t want to waste time.

“Straight to the case aren’t we, right here is my proposal. I know some things about your boy Steve the-“

“How did you kno-“, Bucky cut the woman’s speech

“If you let me finish, where was I, right. I know some things about Steve, and I want you to protect him from his past”, she said while gives Bucky a flash drive.

“What’s in it for you? Besides, why should I trust you?” Bucky asked, still reluctant on taking the flash drive.

“Honestly nothing, and the reasons why you should trust me is inside this drive”

“Is that all you want? Do you actually know my secrets or all of it was a bluff set just to meet up with me? You can just asks nicely”, Bucky said with a condescending tone.

She replies, “Oh, I know all about Rebecca. Besides, where is the fun in that?” She gave the stunned Bucky the drive and walks away.

“Who are you?” shouts Bucky.

“Peggy, Mr. Barnes, Peggy Carter. Have a good day”, she said without turning around.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is not beta. Please feel free to point out where i did wrong  
> Don't forget to comment and kudos are welcome

“This is a bad idea” Steve said

“What was that?” Bucky asked, he didn’t hear Steve clearly.

They are walking down through the park. Steve thought it was a good idea to walk in the park and maybe walk around the city. But now, thinking about it maybe it was not a good idea to take one of the most infamous mob boss to walk around town. “I said that this is not a good, exposing you like this, I’m risking your-“, Bucky shut Steve up with a kiss.

Tightening their intertwined hands, Bucky says “You are a risk I’ll always willing to take”.

“You are such a bad flirt”, Steve lightly punches Bucky arms

They walked for a while, through the edges of the lake. Bucky can see the happiness in Steve’s glistening eyes; he wanted those eyes to last forever. Steve saw something interesting and unconsciously drags Bucky along with him. It is a county fair.

“Bucky come on”, Steve drags Bucky harder and faster, Bucky just let him.

There are a lot of things happening in the county fair, there are booths, games, shops, rides, and stands set up in tents. Steve was in awe, his eyes dart away to every tent near him, his head is exploding with excitements; there are so many things he wanted to try, until he realize that he doesn’t have the money to do so. He looked up at Bucky; he returned the look with a joyful smile.

“Let me guess, there is something you want to do, but it’ll probably cost you money and you don’t want to ask it from me because you feel guilty”, Bucky said it while staring into Steve’s blue eyes.

“No… wHat makes you say that?”, Steve said awkwardly. Bucky raised his eyebrows as an answer.

“Yeah, you’re right”, Steve let out a sigh, “it’s fine though, I don’t want to spend your money more than I already have, I have a hunch that our lunch was not that cheap”, Steve smiled innocently while tugging Bucky’s hand away from the fair, he can see a speck of disappointment in Steve eyes and voice. Bucky stands strong against Steve’s pull; instead he pulls Steve back and kiss his forehead.

“Hey no, I’m happy spending my money on you”, Bucky practically dragged Steve into the nearest booth, “Come on, let’s try this one”

It was a game booth, in which you have to throw balls into baskets, the farther you successfully throw the ball into the bucket, the more points you gain, in the end you tally those points and it can be exchanged with the gift.

“Step right up, step right up, ladies and gentleman, win prizes, with only five bucks, throw the ball into the bucket, that is all you need to do to win great prizes”, the vendor shouts.

Bucky walked up to the vendor with Steve in tow, gave the vendor a five dollar bill, the vendor gave him four rubber balls. Bucky offered Steve to throw the ball; Steve was resistant at first, but after a few seconds worth of convincing Steve was throwing the ball like a madman, so much so none of it successfully enters the bucket. Steve let out a disappointed sigh and walk away from the boat, what he doesn’t realize is that Bucky is trying his hardest to repress his laughter, they are a few feet away, but Steve still shows his disappointed pout and that made Bucky’s laughter slips bit by bit until it’s a full on laughter.

“What’s so funny?” Steve still sulking over the lost that happened a few minutes ago. Instead of answering the question Bucky’s laughter becomes louder, so loud that it drags peoples' attention to them. It takes a while for Bucky to gain his composure. With a few chuckles that slipped from time to time he ruffles Steve’s hair.

“I’ve never seen a guy that get disappointed by a fair game more than you do”, Bucky said with a smile.

“Shu-, shut up”, Steve clearly blush. And without realizing it their hand are locked in each other’s.

“Wanna try some ride?” Bucky asked.

“I mean if that’s ok wi-“, before Steve can finishes his sentence Bucky already pulled him to the nearest ride.

The first ride was called ‘The Dragon Summit’; it was a ride that goes round and round and goes up and down at a certain rhythm. They went to the ticket booth and purchase two tickets and wait in the line, it wasn’t a long line. A few seconds into the ride Bucky realize that it was a bad idea, it made Bucky dizzy and wanted to throw up. On the other hand, Steve was screaming on the top of his lungs with joy and excitement. After the ride, Bucky leaned on to a post near the exit of the ride, trying his best to push down the content of his stomach. How the table has turned, now Steve is the one who is laughing his ass off seeing Bucky’s face expression.

“Shu…shut the fuck u-“, before Bucky can finish his sentence he gagged.

“Hahahahaha, your face is so hilarious, I can’t-, it’s just a simple ride”, Steve tries to speak between his laughter. Five minutes gone by and at that time Bucky starts to gain composure, but Steve still laughing a little. After Bucky fully gain his poise back, he asked Steve what he wanted to do next, Steve suggested that they should ride the haunted house, Bucky let Steve dragged him.

During the line Steve was a cookie as he can be, saying things like, “I’m not gonna scream”, “This is not scary”, and stuffs like that. Until they get in the cart and Steve’s face turned white and all of that cockiness flew away somewhere far. The entire ride Steve had his face buried in Bucky’s muscle arm, while Bucky laughing his ass off, how the table has turned. Even after they are outside Steve still has his face buried in Bucky’s arm, not that he minded.

“Steve come on, the ride is already over”, Bucky said teasingly.

Steve whimpers and hugged Bucky’s arm tighter. Bucky stroke Steve’s hair affectionately,

 “There, there, there, there, Steve, why don’t we play something fun?” Bucky leads him to the nearest booth, it was one of those water gun game that squirted water to take down plastic duck. Bucky gave the clerk the money; he grabbed the toy gun that was attached with a hose to the table. Bucky points the gun to the rows of ducks, at first he shoot down a few ducks until the gun doesn’t squirt water anymore. Bucky was confused and pointed the muzzle to his face while pressing the trigger, a few seconds of doing that the gun started blasting water to his face, making Steve and the booth clerk laugh. The clerk tried to be professional, but still let out a few chuckles, but that was not the case for Steve. He was still laughing while Bucky grouch. The clerk offered him a towel to dry him up, Bucky dry his face up and then the clerk insisted to give him a refund, but Bucky rejects the money, said to the clerk to buy him a drink.

They play games, ride attractions, and ate food until the sun sets in the west. The last ride they rode was the Ferris wheel, when they reach the top Steve saw in awe the view of the city, the way the orange light illuminate the skyscraper. Bucky was happy seeing Steve back when he turned around and kissed Bucky passionately, Bucky put his hand behind Steve’s head and pull him closer, Steve put his arm around Bucky’s neck in response. Halfway before they end the ride they broke the kiss, but still have their head press against each other’s and laughter slips from their mouth.

They walked to the exits of the fair with their arm intertwined inside each other’s, but Steve saw a booth that was testing the strength of one punch. His arrogant mind insisted him to play the game, showing up his strength to Steve. He gave the man money, step to the spot, and punches the bag; the score wasn’t too high, but in the corner in his eye Bucky can see someone is flirting with Steve, it made something inside Bucky’s stomach burns with rage, jealousy, and possessiveness. With his new found strength Bucky gave the man money to punch the bag again, he punches the bag so hard it broke the scale, grab the stuff animal that was the gift, walked with Steve, and then give the stuffed animal to him.  

“Babe look at this white stuffed bear”, he said it with aggression to the man that was flirting with Steve, with a look that can kill a man. Somehow that gesture made Bucky more handsome.

“Thank you, this is so cute”, Steve hugged the bear tightly and that made the man walk away.

Near the exit they saw a kid that was crying, Bucky rushed to his side and comfort him.

“Hey there kid, what’s wrong?”, Bucky asked softly.

“Momma is-,momma-, I donnu where my momma is”, the kid continue sobbing.

“Why do you saw if we search for you momma?”, Bucky offered.

“But momma said that I should never go with a stranger”, the kid replied and was that when Steve steps in.

“Hey there, the name is Steve and this is Polar the bear”, he uses the stuffed bear to calm the kid down.

“Hey there kid, my name is Polar the polar bear, what’s your name?”, Steve said it with such a horrendous voice the kid laugh.

“My name is Nathan, Mr. Bear”. And with that they tried to find the kid’s mom

They spent a good half hour, finally they found her near the other exit, and they finally reunited. At that moment Bucky didn’t seem like a mob boss, he seemed human, just like Steve, just like him.

 

*******

_“Steve, Steve, Steve Rogers, Steven Grant Rogers”, the voice woke Steve to reality from who knows where. Gathering consciousness, he then answered._

_“Yes Mr. Howlett”, Steve raised his head groggily._

_Mr. Howlett sighed a little before continuing, “What can you tell me from this painting?”_

_The slide changes to a painting of a woman in gold. Steve takes a closer look of the painting before answering._

_“From what I can tell it was from the early 1900, the painter was clearly going through a good phase. My guess it was painted by Gustav Klimint, by the look and style of the painting. And correct me if I’m wrong Mr. Howlett that is the ‘Portrait of Adele Bloch-Bauer I’ also known as ‘The Lady in Gold’ or ‘The Woman in Gold’. It was stolen by the Nazis in the 1940s and was displayed at the Österreichische Galerie Belvedere, before it was claimed by Maria Altman, one of Ferdinand Bloch-Bauer, Adele’s husband’s niece in 2006, now it resides at the Neue Galerie, New York. Should I go on Mr. Howlett?”, Steve’s voice indicated a dull excitement._

_“No, that is enough”, Mr. Howlett continued the lesson._

_Later after the lesson was over Mr. Howlett asked Steve to stay for a minute. Seeing he doesn’t have any other classes he complies. Mr. Howlett sat on the desk as Steve walks to the front of the class._

_“What’s wrong? You didn’t to be yourself these past few days”, Mr. Howlett asked with deep concern in his voice._

_“Nothing’s wrong Mr. Howlett, I assure you”, Steve’s voice goes to the defensive_

_“Whatever it is you can always trust me, okay Steve”, Mr. Howlett rubbed his hand against Steve’s shoulder to show compassion._

_“Good day Mr. Howlett”, Steve quickly left the classroom as if he was chased by a ghost._

_When Steve opened the classroom door he was surprised by one of his good friend._

_“Steve that was awesome, I didn’t know you knew about….”, Steve let she talked as they walked to the parking lot._

_“I think you’re ride is here, bye Steve, see you soon”, she kissed Steve’s cheek and walked away._

_Steve walked to the black car, his boyfriend was leaning to one of the door, he took Steve’s bag and toss it to the back of the trunk and practically shoved Steve to the passenger seat._

_“Speed it up, we got someone waiting for you”, Brock’s wicked grin made Steve wants to cry._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of your support so far, like you guys are the reason i keep going with the story. On that note i have to announce that i'm going on a hiatus with this story. School will be a cluster fuck in the next few weeks and i need all of my focus on them so might not upload a new chapter. So wish me luck and I promise it won't be long.
> 
> :)


End file.
